Stand Divided
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Katniss, Cato, Gale, Clove, Rue, and Thresh go back into the lions mouth of the arena to try and change the world they live in, but to do it they can't stay together instead they must stand alone and do everything they can to tear apart the Capitol from the inside out. SEQUEL TO STRANDED
1. Down The Rabbit Hole

Down The Rabbit Hole

Cato's POV

#

5…4…3…2…1…

We ran, as fast as our legs could push us we ran. We ran towards the promise of survival and the promise of death. I reached my weapon first, they may say that all of the platforms are equidistant but there are some that are closer. I grabbed my sword and spun at the person behind me.

"Watch it!" Katniss growled ducking below the blade and rushing on for the bow. My eyes searched desperately for Clove but I soon had to give up and deal with the blood that needed shedding. At least these Games would be different. At least this time the blood wasn't on my hands. I shoved my sword through the District 3 male tribute. The boy fell and I removed my sword looking for my next victim.

"Gale!" I heard behind me, but I couldn't look behind me to see why Katniss had yelled.

"Here you go," Rue appeared beside me and handed me a sword she had retrieved from the inside of the cornucopia. "It seems more your style," she said. I examined the sword and smiled seeing a dagger hidden inside the hilt of the sword.

"Thanks," I said nodding to her and approaching my next victim.

"Here we are," Katniss appeared next to Rue with Gale and Clove. Clove had a dagger in her upper leg and looked absolutely murderous.

"Where's Thresh?" I asked backing into the group to hold the cornucopia.

"He went after a girl from 10," Rue said. "She took the weapon he wanted."

"He's unarmed?" I asked worried.

"Yes."

"Go after him Rue, you have your whip?"

"Yes, I'll go," she ran off into the forest quickly scaling a tree and jumping from branch to branch.

#

_(Flashback) "You're sure you want them here?" Haymitch asked wearily looking at Clove, Rue, Thresh, Glimmer, and myself. His question was of course directed to Katniss, his daughter or whatever. I usually didn't harbor resentment towards Katniss but my stomach was doing flip flops and I was annoyed with everyone who wasn't Clove. _

"_Yes, we're the career pack this year, and we're, well we're more than that. So it's a good idea if we see this together." _

"_Marvel of District 1," Ceasar's voice came on the screen and everyone looked towards it. "A score of 8," he said. "Glimmer of District 1, a score of 7." She looked away from the group. The list went on and on, Cato got an 11 Clove got a 10. Thresh got a 9, Rue got a 9 as well. Gale got a 10 and Katniss got an 11. _

"_We're looking good team," I said. _

"_We have dominating scores," Katniss agreed. _

"_If they had a crossbow I'd be in better shape," Glimmer said still not looking at everyone. _

"_So why did this guy come instead of lover boy?" Haymitch asked. _

"_Gale is better equipped to help us, plus Peeta's looking after Venus," Katniss said. _

"_Who's Venus?" _

"_She's our daughter." Haymitch's head shot back in surprise. "A lot has happened since we last spoke," _

"_Apparently so," he said._

#

"How does it look?" Gale asked.

"Pathetic, too many of them ran away, we got five," I glared at the bodies.

"You can't blame them," Katniss said rummaging through the cornucopia. "We've all done this before and we had a lot of the higher scores last time and they only got better this time."

"Well some of us got better some of us stayed the same," I smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes at me and began packing and unpacking bags. "What are you doing Katniss?" I asked.

"We can't stay at the cornucopia this time Cato, they'll be expecting that."

"Clove can't move very far," I said walking over to her to examine the dagger in her leg.

"I'll be fine, just get it out," she grumbled looking away from it.

"We can't just pull it out Clove," I said looking at the place it was lodged.

She gripped the handle and yanked it out. "Wrap it," she hissed at me.

"Yes ma'am," I said as Katniss tossed me a bag she filled with medical supplies. "Here we go," I rubbed some ointment on it, sparingly as Katniss reminded me. I then took some bandages and wrapped the injury. "If you can't keep up just tell me and I'll carry you ok?"

"I'll be fine Cato," she insisted.

"Good then let's get moving," Gale said.

"We should wait for Rue and Thresh," Katniss said.

"Has anyone seen Glimmer?" Clove suddenly asked.

"I knew we couldn't trust her," Katniss muttered tossing Gale two backpacks. "You and I will take two to make up for Clove and Glimmer."

"What about the ones for Rue and Thresh?" he asked.

"Here," she quickly packed another and threw two to me as well.

"Let's go," I helped Clove stand and we all walked in the direction that Rue and Thresh had gone.

**#**

**AN: OMG YAY! Please review.**


	2. A Fine Mess

A Fine Mess

**AN: Since Cato isn't given a last name in the book or film I'm using his actor's last name as his so he is now Cato Ludwig**

#

Cato's POV

#

"You ok up there?" I asked to Clove who was on my back for the hike. Her arms were wrapped calmly around my neck and I was supporting her legs.

"I'm fine Cato," she grumbled resting her head on my shoulder.

"None of us are fine," Gale muttered. "We're all stuck in a death trap here," he said sticking his hand out to help Katniss up a steep hill. She looked at his hand and took it grudgingly. I could tell Katniss was just a bit offended by his assumption that he could get up alone yet she couldn't.

"What's this doing here?" Katniss asked bending and picking up a shield that was leaning against a tree.

#

Peeta's POV

#

I held Venus in my arms lovingly, she was such a good baby, she was asleep and her little fingers were wrapped loosely around my t-shirt. "Peeta," Prim called from the living room.

"Coming," I replied and walked from the room I shared with the two babies. "What is it?" I asked.

"They're on screen," she pointed to the TV.

I sat down beside her and eyed the woman cooking in the kitchen warily. She looked away from us and went back to her three-item meal. "Has Glimmer been on at all?" I asked annoyed.

"Ya she and Marvel were on about an hour ago," Prim said. The little girl had put on about three years on her from all of her worrying.

"What's happening with them?" I asked as Venus yawned and stirred slightly yet didn't wake.

"Well she caught up to him and blabbed nearly everything," Prim pouted.

"Everything?" I tensed up.

"No not that," Prim said nodding her head towards the kitchen to remind me that we didn't have privacy. I nodded to her and watched Katniss take Gale's hand. Suddenly their screen shrunk and Caesar came on. "Oh no," Prim's face paled. Whenever Caesar Flickerman came on it was to announce a Capitol trap.

"That shield looks very promising," Caesar nodded. "But since they're traveling in a group it might not be the best idea to pick it up. Oh well we'll see what the Capitol has in store," with that Caesar faded from the screen and our group came back to full screen.

"What's this doing here?" Katniss asked. I grabbed Prim's arm with the hand that wasn't supporting Venus and pulled her close.

"Katniss!" Rue appeared back in the trees and pointed behind the group. Katniss jerked her head behind her and sprinted down the hill.

"Duck!" she screamed to Cato and Clove who were completely unaware of the danger approaching them. She threw the shield after they had ducked and it smashed right into a mutt. "Get Clove up now!" Katniss yelled rushing towards the mutt giving Cato and Clove time to get up.

"Katniss!" Cato yelled behind him as he scrambled up the hill. "That guys not part of the deal." Katniss didn't falter for a second as she jumped towards the beast.

It opened it's mouth to grab her leg but a whip descended from the trees and wrapped around it's jaws. It latched them closed and then a shock ran through the animal. Katniss jumped on the mutts back and wrapped her metal bow around it's neck.

"I'll see you soon," she yelled and kicked the mutt several times before it took off.

"Where is she going?" Prim screeched in horror.

"To get rid of it," I said wrapping her in my arms and kissing the top of her head. It switched to some different tributes and I stood pulling her up with me.

"No," she knitted eyebrows and pushed me away before sitting back down.

"Prim," I said softly. "You've been up for two days straight now watching what happens. You have to sleep," I said.

"I'm watching to make sure she stays alive," Prim insisted.

"She'll live, but she'll be very upset if she knew that you weren't sleeping," I said.

"No I'm only leaving to eat," she insisted. I sighed and went to the fridge and Venus woke up and began to make her precry noises.

"This one's crying too," Alec said rushing downstairs with Mars.

"Here," I handed him another bottle and helped him feed Mars while I fed Venus.

"Has Love been on at all?" Silver asked appearing in the living room.

"No she's pretty much laid low, they asked her to stay at the cornucopia in case anyone came to set up a trap. The gave her some pretty interesting weapons though," I said.

"I see," Silver looked at the woman who was now plating food.

"Dinner," she said and exited up to her room.

"Thank you Mrs. Ludwig," I said as she closed her door.

"Cato's mom is a little odd," George said also appearing.

"Be nice she's letting us stay in her home, Prim come eat," I said and she stood and came over to us.

#

**AN: So yesterday I finished school and so I'm officially in summer so my updates should be a lot more frequent now (on everything for those who double dip in stories).**


	3. Fire the Cannon

Fire the Cannon

#

Cato's POV

#

My eyes darted rapidly around the arena I tried to see which way Katniss had gone. "Take her," I shoved Clove towards Gale.

"Where are you going?" Gale asked.

"To help Katniss," I said scaling a tree, a skill we all agreed to learn from Rue. I looked around for a sign.

"I should be the one going after Katniss," Gale protested. I slid back down the tree.

"If you let her get any more injured, I'll cut you to pieces myself." I grabbed the trick sword Rue had found for me and rushed towards me.

"She went that way," Rue pointed. "There's a very clear path of destruction, you'd be blind to miss it."

"Thanks Rue," I smiled up at her.

"Be careful Cato, that mutt's no joke," she looked worried. "And here, just in case you two you know," she tossed me her pack.

"We won't you know," I smiled up at her and took off through the woods. Rue was right about the path; even a blind man would have been able to find it though. The wreckage had suddenly ceased I looked around confused. There was no reason that it should have stopped but it cut off. There was no trail or carcass. He looked around confused.

"Hey," I heard Katniss call.

"Katniss?" I asked looking around.

"Up here," she said and I looked up and saw her dangling from the trees. "Can you help me?"

"How did you get up there?"

"The dog jumps," she said. "Then I shot it twice in the eye, it fell down, and disappeared into the earth."

"Well um good job," I asked staring up at her.

"Get me down Cato," she pressed again.

"Let go and I'll catch you," I held my arms up towards her.

"I don't think your telling the truth for one for two I don't think you're coordinated enough and for three your left hand is holding your sword that could impale me."

"Sorry," I said and tossed the sword to the side. "Come on girl on fire," I smiled up at her.

#

"_Ladies and gentlemen welcome back Katniss Everdeen the girl on fire!" Caesar announced. The crowd cheered just as loudly as the first time, I sighed calmly, thankful that she was still received warmly. Hopefully her warm reception could get us some sponsors. She tried to talk calmly and not look nervous. She wasn't doing a good job but they still adored her interview. They cheered when she left and even though she tripped on her dress no one dared to laugh. _

"_That was hell," she said nearly ripping her corseted dress from her body. "Get it off," she said panicked. _

"_Here, here," I ran over and began unlacing the back. She was going absolutely hysterical. "Talk to me," I said as the dress fell from her body. _

"_It was awful," she said her bra showing as her dress was pooling at her waist. "I made an idiot of myself, I tripped and stumbled and I couldn't answer questions about Peeta or Prim or anyone! I couldn't even answer about Gale or our new career pack!" _

"_But you looked beautiful while you stuttered," I tried to comfort her. "Besides everyone clapped the entire time," I brushed some hair behind her ear. She sat up and looked at Cato. _

"_Help me," she had tears sliding down her face. _

"_Calm down," I pulled her into my arms and wiped her face. I heard Clove huff behind me and heard her heels click in retreat as well. I needed to keep Katniss calm and together though, Clove was good but Katniss was amazing, I needed my best shot to be emotionally stable. _

#

"Shut up," Katniss said a small flush littering her cheek, public opinion had made her nervous about her TV appearance. "Cato watch!" Katniss said as she released the branch and grabbed her bow and an arrow and shot behind me. A gurgled noise came behind me but I suddenly had an armful of Katniss to deal with. "I hate heights," she said her eyes screwed shut and her arms latched around me.

"It's ok," I said grabbing my sword and stabbing the boy from District 3 ensuring he was in fact dead. The cannon fired and Katniss and I were alone in the forest area once again.


	4. Labs

**AN: I'm noticing that Stand Divided isn't as successful as Stranded so I think I might be ending it much sooner than Stranded. I think I'll end the arena section pretty quickly because I'm definitely not a good action writer. I have a lot of stuff that's going to happen after the arena too so I think I'll do most of this chapter from Peeta's POV more dictating what happening and then the next chapter will be either from Cato or Katniss's POV inside the arena. Thanks for understanding Also once I finish this (about three or four more chapters) I'll be releasing a new Katniss and Cato romance story incase anyone liked my Dance With Me story. PLEASE REVIEW**

Labs

Peeta's POV

#

I felt something shaking me and I allowed my eyes to flutter open. I looked around and noticed Prim asleep in my arms in front of the TV.

"Sorry bro but she's crying for you," George said holding Venus out to me. I took her from him and cradled her close trying not to move Prim either.

"How's it looking?" I asked realizing that I had slept through the night for the first time in a week.

"Thresh, Clove, and Glimmer went out during the night," he said.

"So Katniss is still alive?" I asked.

"Yes she and Cato got separated from the group though, they still haven't found them after the mutt attack."

I yawned again and pulled Prim close knowing that I had to keep the little girl safe from the world. If I let anything touch her Katniss just might kill me. I kissed her head softly and she turned and cuddled into me.

"Would you like food?" Cato's mom asked quietly walking in.

"That's ok I'll let her wake up first, thank you very much ma'am." She nodded to me and went up to her room once again.

"I don't think she likes us very much," George whispered.

"It doesn't matter we don't have anywhere else to go, we have to be inside the Capitol when the Games end."

"Ya I know," he said looking at the TV. "It's mostly us left now," he said as they showed a screen of the dead Tributes. "Six left," he sighed.

"It'll be over soon," I nodded. "If it ends today this little girl just might keep a few more years," I smiled down at her.

"She does worry herself a lot."

"You can't really blame her, Katniss has been her everything for well her whole life. But at least it'll be easier than the other games."

"You'll see her again," George said.

"Of course I will we decided she'd win," I said staring at the screen.

"I'm just saying even if one of the others gets her, that's what Cato set up with that friend. She'll be ok."

"I know," I said stroking Prim's hair.

#

Unknown POV

#

"The little girl from Eleven just got down President Snow," a woman spoke into a PA system. "How would you like us to proceed?"

"Put her under the tubes and begin the brain scans," The President responded.

#

Peeta's POV

#

"I can't believe that ten got Rue," I shook my head.

"I know," Prim said still resting on me but now awake. "Gale took them both out though," she added trying to see the bright side.

"It should end very quickly now," I said.

"It's just Gale, Katniss, and Cato now."

#

**AN: UGH this chapter is too short for what I wanted…well next time is an emotionally charged scene and I promise it will be good. **


	5. Graves

Graves

Katniss's POV

#

I had debated for a long time if I should run from Cato and Gale, it's definitely what would happen if we were really playing these games. The problem however was that we needed to die by weapons and if we left things up to the game keepers then that might not happen. Gale and Cato both knew that they were going to die, we'd talked about it before we went in. But killing two of my best friends was one of the hardest things I was going to have to do. I decided there was no reason to put it off. I slid an arrow from the quiver as quietly as I could and pulled it against the bow. I released it and it sunk into Gale's skull and the cannon fired.

I turned my bow to Cato and shot it, to my genuine surprise he dodged it and rounded on me. He drew his sword and I grabbed another arrow hurriedly and shot at him again. He dodged and drew his sword back to drive it into my heart. I dropped my bow and grabbed it with my hands. I winced as the steel bit into my palms. I saw the almost invisible drip of the white liquid that coated the dangerous weapon.

My eyes then looked up at Cato to accuse him and question what the hell he thought he was doing. Then I saw something I had yet to see in his eyes. Fear, Cato was honesty scared to die, even if it wasn't quiet real. Him turning on me wasn't out of hatred or a change of heart he was honestly scared of the pain that would go hand in hand with having an arrow dive into your skull.

I looked into his big fearful eyes and did the only thing I could think of, I let go of the sword.

#

Peeta's POV

#

"NO!" Prim screamed as Cato drove a sword into Katniss's breast. I saw him cry as he released the sword and dropped to his knees. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen though. I looked around confused to see my brothers looking at me with the same confusion. Katniss was supposed to be the victor; our entire plan depended on it. I absentmindedly took Prim into my arms and began to sooth her as my head spun.

I saw with some relief that Cato had the decency to put the bow in Katniss's hand. He made sure she had arrows in her quiver and then stepped back so the hovercraft could take her.

"Our job hasn't changed," I said. "Prim just remember you'll see her again, now you need to go up to the room with Venus and Mars." Prim was still sobbing in my arms when I stood with her. "Prim I have to go, so you have to go too," I said leading her to the staircase. She tore out of my arms and ran up the stairs sobbing.

"Get your coats," I said grabbing my own that was laid over the couch.

"Bro," Silver said walking over.

"What?" I asked facing him.

"Here," he took a tissue and wiped my face. "Sorry you were crying," he said kissing my forehead. I shook my head and mustered a smile for him. "Lead the way," he said grabbing his hooded coat.

#

Unknown POV

#

"Mr. President we just finished recalibrating the girl from eleven," the scientist said into the PA.

"Excellent proceed with initial testing and then put her with the others if she passes," Snow answered.

"Yes sir," the PA cut and went to static. The woman walked back into the room full of cages. She found Rue sitting on her cot her eyes darting around. "It's ok," she smiled kindly. The girl didn't buy it for a second though.

"I'm trained you know!" she hollered jumping up on the cot. "My friends trained me so I could kill! Don't come near me!"

"I was hoping we could do this the easy way," the woman sighed.

"Let's keep that attitude," the woman felt a dagger at her neck.

Rue's eyes lit up, "Katniss!"

#

**AN: woah! What the flying fladodal is going on! Heehee I know! Next chapter will have some flashbacks I think so that what's going on becomes more clear. **


	6. Flashbacks

_Flashbacks_

_Katniss's POV_

_#_

"_Ok so where are we again?" I asked my hand resting on his arm. _

"_To see my dad," Cato said keeping me close to him. _

"_Why is that again?" I asked keeping my head down. _

"_Because we need to speak with him before the games start or we will all really die."_

"_So we aren't really going to die?" I asked confused. _

"_I wouldn't have us all volunteer unless I thought we could live. Unless I knew we could live," he amended. We reached a large house and he knocked. _

"_Why am I meeting your dad instead of Clove?"_

"_You going to be the winner so it's important you hear all the details."_

"_Glad to know you aren't embarrassed of her," I smiled and he chuckled a bit. _

_A man opened the door and Cato shoved his way inside with me. Then man turned and was yelling before Cato turned to face him. His speaking stopped all together and just froze in place. _

"_Hi dad," Cato said releasing me. _

"_What are you doing here Cato?" _

"_I came to ask a favor," he said. _

"_What do you need? You are supposed to be dead."_

"_I know what I'm supposed to be. But since I'm not we're going to change the world after these next games." _

"_What the hell do you mean?" his dad glared. _

"_We're taking down the Capitol," Cato said matter of factly. _

"_You'll kill your mother if she hears you say things like that." _

"_Then don't tell her, do you remember the serum that I made just before the games?" _

"_Yes of course I do," he rolled his eyes. "Why?"_

"_It works," Cato said simply. It travels into a wound instantly and begins mending it, it starts with the most immediate danger and mends it to preserve the life of the user. As long as it is immediately applied to the victim it can prevent death and resuscitate the victim after a few minutes or hours depending on cause of death."_

"_How do I come into all of this?" his dad asked seeming only slightly surprised by his announcement of the working death serum. _

"_You put the weapons into the cornucopia, you need to coat them in it. That way it can work the second it starts killing someone." _

"_I could die for this Cato," he grunted obviously displeased. _

"_We all could," Cato said. _

_#_

_I was shaking with nerves as we stood immersed in the crowd. We were waiting for the tributes to be introduced. I had my bow and arrow on me and waited for President Snow to begin announcing the tributes. He stood up and was just about to introduce the tributes from District 1. I shot the burning arrow onto the sign above that read 'District 1'. It lit on fire and went up in flames. _

"_I will be the tribute for District 1," Glimmer ripped her cloak off of herself and revealed herself to the crowd. _

"_I will represent District 2, 8, 11, 12," we all echoed revealing ourselves to the stadium of viewers. The people of the Capitol gasped and began to get alarmed. We all walked to the tributes where they stood on their pedestals and helped them down. The boy who had been picked from 12 fell into Gale's arms sobbing. _

_We smiled at the tributes and took our places as the new tributes. President Snow didn't know what to say, the lights snapped off and the entire stadium was in darkness._

_#_

**AN: Hopfully this is a little more clear. The first part was the important part the second was for me. If you guys are still lost let me know but please don't just say "I'm still lost" because then I don't know what to write about in my next chapter to help you. Please tell me what is confusing you and I'll do my VERY best to address it but to be very honest sometimes I'm surprised about how much my readers think about some things that don't even occur to me. So please review if you're still confused. **


	7. Prison Break

AN: Ok for my wonderful reader Bna the only people dead are the tributes from the previous games everyone from this story and these games are still alive thanks to Cato's serum. And to everyone else I'm so sorry that it's been so long but I read your reviews and LITERALLY got up from my bed to write this. Please take mercy on me my loyal loyal reviewers. This won't be long because I'm very tired but I will update tomorrow too!

Prison Break

Rue's POV

#

I was so happy to see Katniss. It was like the proverbial light at the end of the tunnel. She led the doctor from the room and when she came back she didn't have the doctor anymore, the dagger was still clean though. I flung myself into her arms and only processed my confusion after she caught me.

"Katniss what are you doing here?" I asked looking up at her.

"There was an unofficial change of plans," she said and wrapped her arms around me.

"Well is everything ok?"

"Ya I think so, Cato knows what to do and so do I. Where is everyone?"

"There's a different holding area that they take us to when we pass some test. Everyone else is there."

"Ok let's go there, we also need to go get Gale."

"Is he coming down?"

"Ya I imagine that Cato took him out pretty soon after he got me."

"Ok let's go," I detangled from her and we walked into the main room where everything was kept. I paused in the entryway as I observed the bodies scattered about.

"Don't worry they had the serum on them as well. We have about an hour which coincidentally is about our time frame to get to the award ceremony and take out the Capitol."

"Aye-Aye Katniss," I saluted playfully before hurrying over to the weapons unit and fetching different things for everyone.

"Wash those," Katniss said as she pulled up the arena on the screen to watch Cato and Gale scuffling.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Because we really need President Snow to die," she didn't take her eyes from the screen and for the first time I became nervous. I nodded anyways and walked her arrows to a sink.

"Gale's coming down," she said walking to the pod that the tributes came down. I had just laid out the last sword to dry. Katniss opened the clear tube and caught Gale as he fell like dead weight onto her.

"What now?" I asked.

"Now we lay him here," she put him on the observation table. "And go get everyone else then come back."

"And Peeta?" I asked.

"We trust that he'll meet us as planned." I nodded as we both rushed down the halls. We found the back room which was really a cage full of chained terrified kids.

"Stand back Rue," Katniss put me behind her as she took the blunt end of the sword that I hadn't seen before and banged it on the lock.

"It's ok," Katniss soothed as she started breaking some of the chains keeping the scared kids down. They all started scrambling around and I had to try and keep them calm. Glimmer, Clove, Love, and Thresh immediately started helping when they were free. Thresh was quick to exam me for any marks but just like everyone else I was good as new.

"Go," Katniss said as she finished breaking two more kids free.

Everyone who was free previously chained rushed towards the main room and started grabbing weapons, a few kids of course grabbed something but stood nervously towards the back.

"It's ok," Clove tried her hand at comforting.

"Gale," Thresh pointed where he had begun coughing. I went over and rubbed his back waiting for the wake up to subside.

"Ok Peeta should be here soon," Katniss reappeared with the last two kids.

"We're ready," Clove said strapping her knife belt around her waist.

"You washed them?" Glimmer asked examining her crossbow.

"Yes we took care of it," Katniss said putting her bow and arrow on her back. "Stand back," she said as she looked up at the clock on the big screen.

"Why?" a boy from four asked.

"The doors are going to explode," Gale said as he stood from his table and walked towards the opposite wall.

We all huddled against it as the door exploded around us.

"Peeta!" Katniss smiled happily and rushed into his arms.


	8. Take Down

AN: As promised here is another chapter 3 my readers thank you all so much.

Take Down

Katniss's POV

#

"Peeta," I sobbed hugging him tightly.

"You scared me so bad when you let go of that sword," he whispered and wrapped his entire arm around my head. "Oh it feels so good to see you standing here talking with me."

"How's Prim?" I asked not even trying to move from his arms.

"She was devastated, but she handled it very well considering she watched you die."

"She's a good girl," I agreed.

"You have no idea how good it feels to be able to hold you after watching you die."

"That's nice and all," Clove said stepping forward. "But the world's ending outside and we need to help out."

"Sorry," Peeta reluctantly let me go. He, Silver and Alec all walked over to the weapons table. "Let's go set the world on fire," he said holding an ax.

"Lead the way," Rue said her electric whip coiled around her belt.

"Everything's about to change," Clove whispered.

"For the better," I set my hand on her shoulder. "A world where we don't have to kill anymore. A world where we don't have to stand behind ropes and pray that Venus and Mars aren't chosen to go into the blood bath."

She nods and after surveying our little ragtag group we exit the security room to head to the stadium where Cato will be crowned.

#

I'm standing alone in a group of picture, my bow, arrows and face covered by my robe. I looked around and seriously had to trust that everyone was still there since I couldn't see any of them. I noticed that my hands had started to shake and I took in several deep breaths trying to steady myself. I felt all of my senses instantly peak as Cato stepped onto the stage. My hand was no longer shaking it was now twitching to grab my arrow. I saw him glance around the stadium trying to find us all.

I stood from my seat and moved towards my stadium door. I was relieved to see several other hooded figures walking towards other stadium doors. I walked up the staircase and was horrified to see a security man standing guard in front of the upper level door.

I thought quickly but in the end I needed to get up to that roof. I took the small dagger from my belt and cut the man's throat before he even knew I was there. I stood at the entrance and seizing an opportunity I grabbed his uniform and changed into it quickly. I started walking towards the stage area and was happy to see that everyone else had made it up onto the roof. I grabbed my collar and showed them all the quick change I had made and saw them follow suit.

"Should we really change tactics now?" Glimmer asked as I caught up to her and we continued towards the stage.

"This is better this way we can get closer."

"Katniss is right," Clove said as we all rushed towards the stairwell that led to the stage.

"Is everyone ready?" I asked feeling my stomach crawl into my throat. Everyone nodded and I nervously opened the door. We all walked on stage casually and I saw Haymitch's surprise that we had strayed from the plan. "Go," I whispered and everyone spread out on stage before taking down their own unique target. Then in true Capitol style everyone broke out screaming.


End file.
